A backplane is an important component of a communication device. It provides an electrical connection and physical support for each single board, module, etc. A backplane is made up of plural layers of print circuit boards and connectors. It usually comprises a plurality of slots of different functions. Each single board is inserted into a slot for providing services.
The arrangement manner of the slot pins of a backplane interfacing with single boards is called backplane PINMAP. The pin arrangement manner directly affects the interface design of the single board and the backplane and decides the wiring scheme of the backplane.
The arrangements of pin positions of the service slots for achieving the same function in a backplane are usually consistent. These pin positions are deployed on the same wiring layer, and the connection lines between pins of each slot and corresponding pins of other slots should not intersect.
In studying and practicing the prior arts, the inventors of the present invention encounter the following problems:
Because the backplane area is limited, especially in areas where slot pins are relatively densely distributed, to prevent the connection lines between pins of each slot and other slots from intersecting with each other, it is necessary to use plural wiring layers to isolate each connection lines into different planar layers, which as a result increases the costs of the backplane.